mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime
"You walk into a village and you see this floating circle at the corner of your screen. You wonder what that is. You ignore it, then you move to do what you usually do: brutally murder some villagers. Then, the circle lights up. Suddenly, you have a bunch of sleeved gunmen charging at you." The crime system is a system implemented into villages and cities. It is composed of a system that scales the severity of the crime with the response from the actual village. Murder, of course, would have major repercussions. Among these repercussions would be prison time and death. Something less severe, like pickpocketing, would have less intense repercussions. Among these would be a small amount of prison time or a fine of 10 emeralds worth in their currency. System The crime system is mildly complex. Of all the interactions possible with villagers, they all have to be categorized into two things: petty and grand. Examples can't just be given, as the fine amounts and jail time lengths all vary between each and every crime. Most petty crimes range from 3 to 12 days of prison time, with a fine of 1 to 25 emeralds worth (100 to 2500 dollars in Default Currency). Most grand crimes range from 60 days of prison time to life, death, and fines of up to 300 emeralds worth (300,000 dollars in Default Currency) Prison Prison is a part of the Crime system. There is a Prison in every village. Prisons usually contain Illagers and Prisoner mobs. The prison is actually an entirely separate dimension entered through the Prison Entrance. The Prison Entrance is a gateway that fences the Prison off completely. On average, its perimeter is 280 blocks, but may reach 400. The Prison Entrance is a fortress, with high towers separated by low points as it goes down and to the other sides. These towers have barbed wires on top of them. In each tower there is a villager in a police uniform watching behind a glass border. Occasionally, the villager will leave. When the player goes through the Prison Entrance voluntarily, they will instantly teleport to the outside of the Prison. The outside of the prison is grim with a foreboding atmosphere, dead trees lining the marsh colored pathway. The outside of the prison is generic for every world, only the dead trees positions and amount different. If the player turns back and walks 5 to 8 blocks south from the Prison, they will teleport back to the front of the Prison Entrance. If they walk forward into the prison, they will be asked if they are there to see a villager. If the player has a friendship with any villagers, they will show up in a pop up list similar in appearance to a book, only with name-tag like tabs in the pages showing villager's faces and names next to them. The player will then be escorted to the villager's cell and has an option to break up the friendship with the villager or to stay friends with them. When they break friendship with the villager, the camera will shake from side to side. If the camera is zoomed out, it is shown to be a head shake similar to a villager's. When the player goes through the Prison Entrance involuntarily, they will be taken in a bus to the entrance and led to the Prison dimension in one of three lines containing randomly generated Illagers and Prisoners. The Player will be escorted through the lobby and into a cell. The player may be visited by a villager every now and then if they have any friendships in that village.There is a random chance depending upon the relationship level between the Player and Villager that the Villager may break ties with the player as to avoid being identified with the Player. There is also a chance that the Villager may stay friends and wait for the Player. A prison has millions of corridors containing billions of individual cells. Every corridor has a length of 120 blocks and a width of 9 without including the individual cells. One cell has an iron toilet, an iron sink, and a light gray bed in a 6 by 6 by 9 room. The Prison is very expansive and filled with Sleeved Gunmen, or villagers with arms. They are a formidable force because they carry heavy weapons capable of crippling the player. The player may escape through stealth and violence, but 35 Sleeved Gunmen guard each corridor. The number of heavy arms makes it difficult, but not impossible, for the player to escape. Bribery is a method of escape by which the player exchanges items for freedom with another prisoner or, slightly more reliably, a guard. The person trading with the player has three different ways of getting them out: # Hidden doorway. A hidden doorway is found in every 50 cells. This doorway can only be unlocked by a specific prisoner (the prisoner chosen depends upon who had been bribed) or a guard, where the guard or prisoner